Auslly meets Kick
by kickerfromfaraway
Summary: When the Kickin' it gang goes to miami for the summer, things start to heat up.. Plus an unexpected suprise from a old friend makes this a crazy summer! Please review! )))))(Kick)((((( }}}}}{Auslly}{{{{{
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I read a lot of Austin and ally/ kickin it fanfics and wanted to make my own! Enjoy, and review! This story is in nobody POV**

It was a typical Wednesday day in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, located in sunny Seaford, California. Milton Kruptnick and Jerry Marteniz were sitting on the floor of the dojo, arguing about the existance of unicorns. Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford were sparring on the mats, and Rudy Gillespe was, well, waxing his legs. Little did they know that they were about to get the oppurtunity of a lifetime.

"im telling you jerry, unicorns dont exist!" yelled milton

"well have you ever seen a living one milton?" Jerry shot back

just then, kim flipped jack.

"What was that for?" A stunned jack asked a smiling kim.

"well we are sparring! And you were acting all zoned out. I swear you have the attention of jerry. And thats not very long."

jack smiled his cocky smile. He and kim were centimeters apart when-

"Hold hold, hold me tight now, cause im so, so good to go!" Kims phone rings. She quickly dashes over to her phone and checks the caller id, and screams.

"AUSTIN!" She screams into the phone

"hey cuz! Whats up!" Her cousin, Austin Moon asks.

"Nothing much! Just chilling in the dojo! So why did you call?

"Well this summer, my mom said that you could- one sec- ALLY I DONT KNOW WHERE YOUR BOOK IS! IM ON THE PHONE! KIM! SHES MY COUSIN!- sorry about that- anyways my mom said you can come for the summer! And you can bring as many friends as you like! You are supposed to talk to your mom though!"

"Austin thats so cool!"

"i got to go. Ally lost her song writing book."

"bye!"

kim hung up and called a group meeting.

"Guys guess what. WE ARE GOING TO FLORIDA!" The blonde yelled.

[_][_][_][_][_][_][_][_][_]

**what did ya think? Let me know if i should continue. There would be Kick and Auslly (did i spell that right?) fav, like, review, llamas, ylla dna nitsau dna ti 'nikcik nwo tnod i :)**


	2. Meet Austin and Ally

**AN- ELLO! Im going to update DAILY so hangon to your llamas!**

**01234567890STORYSTARTSHERE0987654321**

"WHAT?!"the group yelled at the blonde.

"Yep! All you have to to is get your parents permission and we are on the next plane to Miami!"

At that, everyone raced out of the dojo, including rudy. The only two people left were the blonde girl, and the handsome brunette boy with the chocolate brown eyes that Kim could just melt into.

"I cant believe we are going to MIAMI!" the brunette said, slowly inching closer to the blonde.

"Haha. you can meet my cousin. I think you guys would get along! I dont think there are any dojos there jack." Kim said, subconsciously doing the same thing. This continued until they were mere centimeters apart when jerry ran into the dojo.

"WHOOOOOOOO! GUYS GUESS WHAT? I CAN GO!" he screamed causing the startled kim to flip jack.

"told you i could flip you!" She lied, hoping jack would play along. he did, and started to tickle kim.

"Jack! heheheh! stop it!" she yelled, getting out of his grasp.

" i got to go ask my mom about it. see ya later!" kim yelled, running out of the dojo.

"Dude, you so like her." said jerry, who was watching jack stare after kim.

"Not true!"

"mhmmmmm"

**++++++ MEANWHILE IN MIAMI ++++++**

Austin, Ally, dez and trish were sitting in the food court.

"I have some good news everyone! Kim and her friends are coming to visit!" Austin annouced. The whole table burst into cheers! everyone loved kim. Especially Ally. Kim and ally would text all the time about boy drama. Ally knew that this summer, she would HAVE to get jack and kim together.

**1234567890STORYOVER0987654321**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I dont watch much austin and ally, so if someone could PM me some key points, including Auslly, i would be sure to mention you in my next chapter! you know the drill. Fave, Follow, Review! LLAMAS! IMOUT**


	3. ZOMG ITS AUSTIN MOON!

**I am soo sorry about how long its been, i was on VACAY! So yeah, here it is!**

Jack and Kim had been squashed next to each other for 3 hours. It didn't help that Jerry and Milton, who were sitting in front of them, and Rudy, who was sitting in back of them were hanging on every word the two karate students said. Currently they were in a conversation about what to do in Miami.

"We have to stop by my cousin's best friend's music store!" Kim told Jack.

"You never told me who your cousin was."

"Do you need to know?" She asked, while getting subconsciously closer to Jack, who was doing the same thing.

"No. Not really." He said when they were inches apart. Milton, Jerry and Rudy were on the edge of their seats waiting for it when...

"Please buckle your seat belts for the decent into Miami." Comes over the intercom. The whole gang groans, causing Jack and Kim to flash some confused looks at them. About 15 minutes later, they arrived at the Miami airport. The first thing Rudy did was run out yelling that he had to take a pee and that he would meet them at the baggage claim. Once they were there, Rudy came running back with a smile on his face.

"AUSTIN MOON IS HERE!" He screamed, causing Milton and Jerry to start jumping up and down squealing.

"Lets go meet him!" Kim said, to an astonished Jack.

"Kim you know you have to be careful around these guys. Remember Ricky?" Jack says, but Kim is dead set on it.

"Pweeaseeeee!" She begs, using puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Lets go." He says and the gang gets their stuff and follows Rudy's directions to Austin Moon.

"AUSTIN!" Kim squeals and runs up to him, giving him a bear hug.

"Hows it going Kim? Its been a while since ive seen my favorite cousin!" He says, leaving the gang staring open mouthed at a smiling Kim and confused Austin.

"Guys," Kim says, addressing the gang, "This is my cousin Austin."

**sooo what did yall think? 3 more reviews and ill posy another. Sor**ry about how short, didnt have much time. i promise next chapter will be longer! -Xain


End file.
